The Fallen Angel (Stelena-Hot)
by ProtaDarnell
Summary: A la rebelde Elena Gilbert no le importa su vida en absoluto. Cree que no merece tener amigos ni ser feliz. Sólo un amor desmedido a esos seres alados llamados ángeles la mantiene al filo entre la cordura y la demencia. ¿Qué pasaría si a Elena se le cumpliera su sueño de conocer a un ángel? y... ¿Qué pasaría si ese ángel es Stefan Salvatore?


HOLA A TODOS!

Este es el primer fic que subo así que espero que les guste y lo puedan disfrutar. Es una historia original que yo escribí pero que adapté a The Vampire Diaries. Es Stelena mayoritariamente. Quién sabe que pueda pasar luego xD. Soy nuevo en esto de subir fics y el formato de la novela está adaptado así que si hay algún error perdonen. Esta historia es **AU** sobre ángeles, así que _no hay vampiros, sorry!_. Es un mundo completamente diferente así que el **ooc** es inevitable, así que la manera de ser de algunos personajes están alteradas al igual que los vínculos familiares, pero traté de no afectarlos demasiado.

No puedo dejar de mencionar que The Fallen Angel es MUY HOT así que encontrarán mucho limón (jeje, ya se que es lemon pero yo le digo así, perdonen mi locura) Además tiene lenguaje vulgar y explícito. Por favor están advertidos solo 18+!

Creo que les gustará tanto esta historia como a mi. Dejen sus reviews pleeeease y marquen como favorito. Se los agradecería un montón. La historia está terminada, no teman :p!

Disclaimer: Ni The Vampire Diaries ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, tanto de los libros como de la franquicia televisiva.

Disfruten!

**The Fallen Angel**

_**Capítulo 1: Cielo Turbio...**_

**" "** Pensamientos profundos de Elena!

**- -** Diálogos!

"¿Es todo esto cuanto hay?. - Me preguntaba mientras miraba al cielo en una noche oscura. No podía dejar de pensar que todo ese inmenso cielo, ese infinito universo estuviera simplemente... vacío..! ¡NO! tenía que haber algo más. Yo siempre creí en la existencia de seres más allá de nuestra imaginación que desde algún lado, fuera de nuestro círculo, pueden ver lo que hacemos... yo estoy segura de eso. Sin embargo veo hacia abajo y todo parece tan normal, tan aburrido... por un momento quisiera ser uno de ellos... un... Ángel!"

En la parte más oscura y recóndita del cielo se llevaba a cabo un juicio, miles de ángeles se postraban en el auditorio para observar desde cerca lo que para ese momento ocurría. Un ángel de cabello castaño claro de nombre Stefan Salvatore cuyas alas blanquecinas estaban manchadas esporádicamente de sangre se hallaba a mitad de la sala iluminado a media luz y permaneciendo la mitad de su cuerpo en las sombras... aquel ángel se hallaba con la cabeza gacha, como si evitara a toda costa ver al frente. De pronto otro ser alado, un ángel original... conocidos comunmente como arcángeles y cuyo nombre era Klaus se levanta en el postrado y prendiendo lo que parecía ser una pipa de cobre, sonrió y dijo en voz gruesa y firme...

- Dime la verdad -inquirió el arcángel Klaus. El sujeto que se hallaba en medio de la sala permaneció en silencio, lo que impacientó rápidamente a Klaus quien con el seño fruncido golpeó la mesa que estaba delante de él mientras curiosamente un rayo pareció acompañar aquel golpe, movido por la ira...gritó- HABLA!

- Yo no la maté -contestó Stefan en una voz tímida que casi se perdía entre las respiraciones de los seres vivientes que habitaban aquel atiborrado salón

- MENTIRA! -un golpe de luz relampagueante acompañó el grito fúrico de este poderoso ser- todos vieron lo que pasó... no puedes engañarnos

En eso un fuerte silencio se apoderó de la inmensa sala, ni los miles de seres alados, ni Klaus ni tampoco el acusado dijeron nada por unos momentos. Repentinamente como un sorpresivo trueno a mitad de la noche, el Árcangel tomó la palabra y en voz fría de desprecio acotó...

- Conoces las reglas...

- Qué..? pero..!? -dijo Stefan impacientándose mientras varias gotas de sudor bajaban por su cuello-

- La culpa de sangre se paga con... Expulsión!

- No!.. señor... por favor... no... -roguó Stefan quien encadenado al suelo y con las manos a su espalda trataba de lograr, en un movimiento brusco, el zafarse. Pero rápidamente Klaus sentenció-

- ¡Llévenselo de aquí... y echenlo abajo! él no debe convivir más como uno de nosotros

De pronto aquel vasto reino celestial se tornó oscuro y tortuoso, no paraba de llover y las nubes no dejaban de chispar rayos. Aquel pobre ángel era llevado encadenado al cuello por cadenas y a la fuerza a las afueras del gran castillo celestial. Los demás ángeles golpeaban al desafortunado ser muchas veces hasta romperle la naríz y los labios, formarle morados en el estómago y hacerle cortes en los brazos. La cara de Stefan sangraba a borbotones y su sangre era lavada una y otra vez por la cruel lluvia. Stefan ya comenzaba a desvariar por los golpes y las torturas de aquellos otros ángeles que... según sus opiniones, castigaban a un traidor y, un asesino. El arcángel apareció en la cúspide más alta de la torre con sus cuatro alas de hierro extendidas al aire muy cerca del confín del cielo y, observando al maltrecho y moribundo Stefan que se hallaba de prisionero exclamó a todos los demás ángeles...

- ¡Suficiente! -Todos los seres voltearon obedientes al arcángel Klaus quien parado frente a todos en la cuspide exclamó con voz autoritaria- ECHENLO ABAJO!

En eso el rebulicio y alboroto de los ángeles se acrecentó mientras la mismísima lluvia parecía estar de acuerdo lanzando rayos a borbotones. Los demás ángeles alzaron a Stefan, quien desvariaba y temblaba a causa del frío, pues estaba descubierto de la cintura para arriba y sus alas estaban maltrechas y débiles. Aquellos ángeles llevaron cargado al infortunado hacia "El Abismo", el lugar más odiado y temido por cualquier ángel. El portal cósmico que separaba el cielo de la caótica tierra. Era además el lugar más tetrico de las huestes celestiales, siempre llovía a cantaros y un gran risco marcaba el final del dominio celestial. Allí fue arrastrado el ángel, quien moribundo y sangrante trataba de ponerse de pie obligado por sus captores quienes tiraban de las cadenas con fuerza haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Entonces, el supremo Árcangel se le acercó y exclamó un fríamente...

- Espero que esto te enseñe la lección! -Dicho esto el ángel fue arrojado abajo súbitamente mientras este aún desvariaba vacilante-

Stefan se hallaba cayendo sin más remedio a un abismo inóspito, desconocido y horrible. Sus alas no respondían y, a decir verdad, el mismo se debatía entre permanecer despierto o quedar inconciente debido a la paliza que acababa de recibir. Cada vez se hacía más visible el reflejo de la tierra y de sus edificaciones y, obviamente, el duro suelo que ocupaba gran parte del planeta. Stefan cerró sus ojos por un momento cegado por el dolor. El aire que golpeaba su cara era incontenible, inmanejable. Pronto reaccionó lo suficiente rápido como para agitar sus doloridas alas al aire pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando se dió cuenta ya estaba traspasando el debilucho techo de una cabaña de madera abandonada. El ángel cayó al suelo del tercer piso pero este se rompió e hizo lo mismo con los otros dos niveles. Al final, Stefan terminó destrozado en el último suelo de aquella cabaña. La luz de la luna entraba por los agujeros que el ángel había abierto con su cuerpo en su súbita caída. Allí, Debil y tambaleante, pudo ver como otros tres ángeles de alas negras descendían del cielo y caían frente a sus pies. Una era una chica con de piel blanca-tostada y mórbido cabello castaño onlulado salvajemente que hacía juego con sus peligrosos ojos marrones. Su boca pintaba un negro luto y era conocida en el reino oscuro como "Katherine". El otro ángel negro, el que estaba en medio, tenía electrizantes ojos azules y cabello negro acompañado de fuertes brazos. Su nombre era Damon y su hermano menor, pero igualmente peligroso se llamaba Kol. Éste último sonrió al ver a Stefan cediendo ante la inconciencia, y exclamó.

- Ahora si estás donde te mereces... y... no te atrevas a regresar!

En eso aquellos ángeles oscuros ascendieron de nuevo al cielo en un gran salto. En menos de cinco segundos los tres alados ya se habían perdido de la vista, para entonces muy borrosa, de Stefan. Este, sin poder soportar más el dolor de sus costillas rotas, dedos fracturados y espalda rasgada y sangrante, cerró sus ojos en un inevitable desmayo que apagó la poca luz que para ese momento entraba por sus ojos...

Días Despues...

"Anoche desperté sobresaltada, tuve un sueño aterrador... soñé con la noche en la que mi padre John, borracho y sumamente drogado golpeaba a mi madre Jenna justo frente a mi... yo sólo tenía 9 años y tuve que ver todo aquello. Esa noche, todo cambió. Jenna se dedicó a trabajar como loca para mantenerme pero en realidad yo no necesitaba su dinero... lo que realmente quería era.. su cariño, pero ella nunca lo entendió así que tuve que buscar vías alternas. El alcohol me brindaba todo eso que necesitaba, era como si al menos por una noche pudiera olvidar todo lo que pasaba alrededor de mi, poco a poco le fui agarrando más gusto al licor. Pronto, ya no podía salir de aquel bar. Allí fue donde conocí a mis mejores amigos. Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie y Matt. Ellos eran tan geniales y con tanta libertad. No tenían padres que les prohibieran nada, eran ellos contra el mundo, ¡Yo quería ser así!.. Amaba esa forma de ser. Más temprano que tarde, ya era una más del grupo."

"Mi frente sudada por la calurosa noche y mi cama un poco revuelta estaba a causa de mi pesadilla. Jenna pareció haberme oído gritar y salió a mi cuarto a ver que pasaba. Comenzó a tocar mi puerta y a decir.."

- Elena... te pasó algo hija? ábreme!... -Ya molesta por su paranoia, Elena gritó-

- ¡Largate! -pero ella no paró, de hecho, insistió. Entonces le llegó un mensaje de texto a Elena de sus amigos invitándola a pasar una noche genial. Sin pensarlo dos veces se vestió aún ignorando los gritos de Jenna para que le abriera. Elena se puso su mejor prenda negra y con sus uñas y boca pintadas de aquel increíble color tomó su bolso y abrió la puerta. Al verla, su madre replicó atorrante...

- Con que al fin abres la puerta...!

- ¿Querías ver si estaba bien? ¡pues veme! estoy completa... ya deja de molestar! -Contestó soberbia, con eso se dispuso a darle la espalda pero Jenna la tomó del brazo con fuerza deteniéndola en seco y preguntando-

- A donde vas? piensas salir? -Elena voltea su rostro para echarle una mirada amenazante y con voz firme exclamó-

- Tienes algún problema con eso?

- Si! son las 11 de la noche... no saldrás a esta hora -sentenció firme-

- Ash... cállate! -contestó mientras, luego de zafarse del agarre de su madre, Elena caminaba hacia la puerta. Jenna no tardó en comenzar su sermón detrás de la rebelde chica pero ella seguía ignorándola hasta que le cerró la puerta de salida en la cara, Jenna la abrió molesta y gritó-

- CUANDO SERÁS UNA CHICA NORMAL!?

- JODETE!

Elena se hallaba en compañía de sus amigos encerrados todos en un carro escuchando un poco de heavy metal a todo volumen el cual además cantaban a todo gañote. Luego cada uno tomaba la botella de ron puro que tenían en sus manos y comenzaban a beberla...

- Maldición... SI! -gritó Elena con satisfacción al beber un trago de ron. Su amiga Caroline le habló desde la parte de atrás del auto diciendo-

- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre santurrona?

- ¡Ay yo que sé! ni siquiera le presté atención!

Jeremy, quien estaba al lado de Caroline y de Bonnie en los asientos de atrás exclamó...

- Bien hecho Elena... los padres son basura... yo nunca tendré hijos ni me convertiré en uno de ellos -balbuseó desinteresado, en eso Bonnie pusó la mano tentadoramente sobre la pierna de Jeremy, lo que lo excitó un inmediatamente y le hizo bociferar- PERO SI TENDRÉ MUCHO SEXO!

- Súbele al volumen amor! -dijo el atractivo y más que rebelde Matt quien iba en el asiento de copiloto con una sonrisa-

Elena, quien estaba sentada al volante obedeció rapidamente. Las cornetas del auto eran una belleza así que acompañadas con los bajos hacían retumbar todo el lugar. De pronto algunas personas de los apartamentos que daban con la calle donde los chicos estaban estacionados comenzaron a encender sus luces y a asomarse a las ventanas para gritar-

- ¡Apaguen esa música carajo! queremos dormir maldición! -sin pena ni pudor, Elena sacó su cabeza por la ventana del auto y respondió entre gritos-

- ¡Mamense uno!

Aparentemente orgulloso de aquel acto, Matt acarició suavemente la pierna de Elena y dijo-

- Eres sumamente genial!

Dicho eso Matt se acercó para besar a Elena quien no opuso resistencia. Esta sintió el aroma a alcochol en la boca del sexy Matt lo cual bastó para que pusiera la botella de ron a un lado y se entregaran a los besos. Atrás Jeremy besaba apasionadamente a Caroline mientras Bonnie abría con caricias lujuriosas el pantalón de Jeremy, cuyo miembro comenzaba a endurecerse...

- Hazlo..! Hazlo! -gimió Jeremy con excitación y un frenesí indescriptible.

Bonnie rápidamente comenzó a besar el miembro excitado de Jer por encima de su boxer negro mientras este pedía a gritos más.

Mientras tanto, Matt besaba los pechos descubiertos de Elena quien como podía metía su mano dentro del pantalón de su compañero y masajeaba su paquete, los gemidos se podían oir por encima del ruido del Heavy Metal, y, lo que comenzó como una salida de amigos con derechos, se convirtió en una orgía, una muy sexy orgía.

Bonnie seguía acariciando con su lengua el miembro de Jer mientras este sudaba y jadeaba por el calor. Sin poder detenerse, Jeremy abrió la blusa de Caroline y comenzó a recorrer con besos calientes y apasionados todo el pecho de ella.

La gente seguía reclamando desde los edificios por el ruido, y, algunos habían salido a ver que pasaba. No tardaron en ver a aquellos jóvenes adultos en pleno apogeo sexual, rapidamente llamaron a la policia. Mientras, los chicos gemían de pasión, pero de pronto una sirena de policía acompañada de la luz parpadeante de la patrulla apareció escena...

- CSM! la policía! -replicó Matt exhaltado, dejando de besar repentinamente a Elena. Jeremy gritó con desesperación desde atrás-

- Maldición... y aún no me corro! -Al saber que serían arrestados sino hacían algo pronto, Elena encendió el motor del auto con rapidez y sólo exclamó-

- Sujétense

- Si! al fin algo de adrenalina... arranca! -Balbuseó Bonnie con la boca llena de líquido preseminal de Jeremy-

Rapidamente Elena pisa el acelerador con toda sus fuerzas y acto seguido el auto salió disparado, los chicos soltaron por las ventanas las botellas de ron a medio llenar que tenían en las manos las cuales cayeron al suelo y se rompieron en pedazos impregnando de vidrios y alcohol las calles.

Unas tres patrullas de policías más se unieron a la persecusión y rápidamente un revuelo se causó en todo el lugar. El auto de los chicos revoltosos serpenteaba debido al exceso de alcohol en la sangre de ellos, pero aún así, a exceso de velocidad, Elena estaba logrando perder a las patrullas.

Pronto, en un intento desesperado por escapar, Elena se adentró en un vecindario sumamente habitado corriendo a toda marcha por los pequeños pasillos de asfalto siendo seguida desde no muy lejos por los policías, que no dejaban de gritar por el parlante que detuvieran el auto.

- Pisa el acelerador que nos alcanzan! -gritó Matt pero Elena no articuló nada, más bien fue Jeremy quien dijo-

- Ellos se arrepentirán de haberme interrumpido la bombeada -en eso sacó unas tachuelas que habían entre otras cosas en el auto y las arrojó por la ventana. El efecto fue inmediato, dos patrullas se detuvieron con sus cauchos desinflados pero otras dos seguían en la persecusión.

Elena no dejaba de ir a 180 K/H no importánndole que la gente tuviera que saltar fuera del paso de los vehiculos para resguardar sus vidas. Más temprano que tarde, la persecusión llegó al mercado nocturno, muy poblado de noche. El auto se fue llevando los tarantines de comida y de los adivinos que ofrecían dudosos servicios, el disturbio se hizo presente.

- Ya me hartaron esos perros! -fue lo último que articuló Elena antes de aumentar la velocidad y furtivamente en un impecable giro de 180º se adentró en un oscuro callejón sin salida muy oscuro y realmente conocido por la susodicha. Frente a sus ojos, las patrullas pasaron a toda velocidad perdiéndose entre el negro manto de la oscura noche...

- Si! -celebró Caroline a lo que todos se le unieron- así se hace amiga

- Eso les enseñará a esos hdp a no retarme a una carrera -fanfarroneó Elena con una sonrisa de medio lado-

- Oye tengo ganas de beber y todo nuestro ron lo tiramos por las ventanas -dijo Bonnie con cierta desilución.

- No importa... Caroline traes tu arma? -exclamó Elena.

- Cargada y listísima, a quien hay que matar!?

- Vamos al bar a robar unas bebidas! -pronto arrancó en dirección contraria a la que los tontos oficiales seguían al momento que Jer exclama miedoso.

- Maldición Caroline! deja de apuntarme con eso!

2 de la mañana...

Elena, con un aspecto deplorable, despeinada y sumamente desvariable debido a su borrachera entró a casa cantando una canción de desprecio entre risas. La botella medio vacía de licor en su mano derecha la delataban y, a kilómetros se podía oler su aliento a aquella sustancia. Rapidamente Jenna, su madre apareció frente a ella con el seño fruncido y con su bata de dormir...

- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?

- No... mo..lestes... -respondió entrecortada con algo de hipo-

- Estuviste con esos delincuentes de nuevo verdad? ¡mira tu estado!

- No estuve con... ellos si? sólo fui a beber! -argumentó sin siquiera disimular su borrachera-

- No me mientas Elena yo sé que sí -replicó Jenna alterada-

- Ay bueno si... sí estuve con ellos ¿y qué? ¿qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Cómo que que tiene de malo? mírate estás borracha no puedes siquiera mantenerte en pie y quien sabe que cosas hicistes con esos rebeldes mal paridos!

- Sa...sabes que? sermonea a alguien que le importe -hipó- ahora sal de mi camino que voy al baño o me orinaré encima! -exclamó amenazante empujando a su madre con la mano y pasando a su lado, momento que aprovechó para proseguir con su canción-

La noche era fría y la neblina se asomaba en las montañas, allí, el ser alado se encontraba, en el mismo lugar que hacía unos 3 días. Aún estaba débil y vacilante, sin embargo los angeles no estaban atados a esas largas listas de necesidades como los mortales. Stefan podía pasar mucho tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno y aún así, él estaba muriéndose de hambre. Aún se preguntaba si iba a morir allí... iSi, morir!, aunque los ángeles son inmortales, luego de cruzar el portal hacia el mundo mortal, ellos mismos se convierten por así decirlo en mortales, sólo que no mortales comunes...

Ya no estaban en su habitad por asi decirlo y, al respirar el oxígeno de la tierra, lleno de pecados, odios y mortandad no había de otra que dimitir ante tales circunstancias.

Stefan como pudo se puso de pie, tenía tanto frío que su aliento salía casi gélido de su boca. Pronto, notó como las venas, sumamente marcadas en sus brazos se hacían cada vez más pequeñas, hasta casi perderse entre dentro de su piel. Se estaba regenerando. Tambien notó como sus alas se comenzaban a esconder dentro de la piel de su espalda. Nunca le había pasado eso. Segundos después, su espalda era tan normal como la de cualquier hombre, ya no era un ser alado, o, al menos... no lo parecía. Simplemente le quedó el "tatuaje" de sus alas sobre su espalda blanca.

"Como éra lógico pensar, esa noche no pude dormir. -pensaba Elena- Aunque estaba cansada y agotada por la salida con mis supuestos amigos, no podía conciliar el sueño, quizás fue mi mamá y su fastidioso sermón que duró más de veinte minutos antes de irse a dormir de nuevo que me mantuvo despierta o, tal vez eran sólo pensamientos que venían a mi mente y me hacían sentir miserable, insignificante... vana. Cada vez pensaba más y más en que mi madre tenía razón, estaba desperdiciando mi vida, es decir ¿Qué ganaba yo con la vida que llevaba? ¿Acaso emborracharme, tener sexo sin compromiso con chicos que realmente no sabía si tenían algo contagioso y, lo que es peor aún, tratar forzosamente de ocultarme de los demás y de lograr ganarme su odio... o su miedo me ayudarían en algo? La verdad, creo que no."

"Pero que se supone que debía hacer ¿Peregrinarme y vivir siempre ante las espaldas de un cura? eso no me ayudaría tampoco en nada, ni borraría mis antigüos pecados. ¡Dios me odia!. No lo culpo, porque yo misma me odio. Pero soy así, y esta es la vida que me tocó vivir... no cambiaré ahora, para mi... ya es demasiado tarde, si tengo que ir al infierno... al menos haré lo que quiera mientras aún no esté allí..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor se les agradecen sus reviews. Próximo capítulo en camino!


End file.
